The Case That Hit Us Hard
by SmileyAddy
Summary: TIVA. Ziva is hurt. Someone from past his back in his life! But how will his wife and daughter cope with this? Please Read and REVIEW! TonyDiNozzoFan101. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Getting Shot

**I don't own anything!! **

**Please Read and Review**

**Will You Help Me?**

Summary – TIVA. Ziva is hurt. Someone from past his back in his life! But how will his wife and daughter cope with this?

**Chapter 1 – Getting shot**

** Background Information **

_It had taken 5 months to get the team back together. An month after the team getting back together, Leon Vance left NCIS and went back to California. Gibbs was promoted to the role of director. So DiNozzo got to be the team leader, so McGee became Senior Field Agent and Ziva came an Special Agent after she left Mossad._

_Ziva and Tony started dating 2 months after the got back together, after they told each other their feelings, they dated for a year before they had decide to get married and settle down. They moved into a 4 bedroom house in Silver Springs, a few weeks after he prosed. They married 8 months later._

_After 3 months of marriage, Ziva found out that she was pregnant and 7 months later, they named her Sara-Jay Hope DiNozzo._

** This is set in 2013 when Sara is 15 months old **

Just like no other day in the David-DiNozzo house, Ziva was up at 4am to go for a run, while Tony was up at 5 to do paperwork and to get breakfast ready for the three of them. Ziva got back form her run at 5:30am, as soon as she got home she got in the shower and got ready for work and had breakfast while Tony was in the shower. Their daughter Sara woke up at half-past 6. The two of them got their girl ready for the day and they were out of the house by 7:30am.

They got into Tony's mid-night blue 4WD Nissan Navara 4x4 ST-X. They took Sara to her day care centre that was near the Navy Yard after they drop off Sara, they went to the Navy Yard to start work for the day.

The team had no active cases, so paperwork it's for the day.

McGee and Lee were catching up on their paperwork for Tony, while Ziva and Tony were working on a cold case. They had been at it for 4 hours already and still there were no new links to the case. The person they were from was murderer whom killed two kids; the kids were age 9 and 6.

While Tony was looking at the big screen, his computer started to beep.

"What. Was that?" He asked his wife

"A hit on an old BOLO for this case, a man that match the description of the man involved, has being here in D.C." Said Ziva

"Ok, let's go, Lee and McGee gear up!" Said Tony

"Ok Boss." They replied at the same time

In the truck, McGee said that he was happy to get away from the paperwork and Lee agree with him.

Outside the residence of house that belonged the man that had the hit on the BOLO.

"Lee and Ziva, go around the back, me and McGee with take the front." Said Tony

"Ok." They all replied, and went into there position.

Tony knocked on the door, and a few minutes later, a woman answered the door.

"Yes." She said

"I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, I'm from NCIS."

"It's around that case isn't it?"

"Yes. Madam! Where is he?"

"I don't know. Josh left this morning after he told me what he did."

Just at the same time, they all heard yelling from the back yard.

"NCIS, Drop your weapon." Yelled Ziva

"NO." The man replied

"NOW. SIR." Yelled Back Ziva

"NO." The man replied again

"You give me no other choice sir." Said Ziva, about to shoot him, but before she could he shoot her in shoulder and stomach.

As Ziva went down, she shot him in the chest three times, as Lee shot him in the head once.

The woman from the house ran back to backyard, to find her boyfriend died. With a woman on the ground bleeding out from her stomach and shoulder. With another lady trying to stop the blood.

"ZIVA." Yelled Tony, as soon as he saw her on the ground. He quickly ran to her and helped Lee stop the blood. Lee was working on her shoulder, while Tony on her stomach.

"McGee, arrest her, call an ambulance and call Ducky and call Gibbs. NOW." Said Tony

"Ok, Boss." He replied as he turned to the woman and said, "Megan Smith, you are under arrest you have the right to remain silent, but anything you say will and can used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have attorney, one will be appointed to you!" Said McGee as he arrested her. And then he put her in the NCIS car.

He got out his mobile phone, and call 000.** (A/N I'm Australian….so it's 000)**

"What is your emergency?" Asked the woman on the other end of line

"I need an ambulance to 5439 Ryans Rd, D.C." Said McGee

"Ok. I have an ambulance on the way sir. What is the problem?" She replied

"My name is Special Agent Timothy McGee, I'm from NCIS. My co-worker Special Agent Ziva David has been shot. Once in the shoulder and once in the stomach."

"Agent McGee, just like the ambulance officer that I will be out soon ok."

"Ok."

In the CBA. "Car 23, This Margo for the call centre."

"Yes, go ahead. We have 6 minutes out."

"Ok. Your patient is a Ferdeal Agent, with NCIS, one shot the shoulder and also one shot to the stomach area."

"Thanks. Margo."

"Agent McGee, you still there."

"Yes." He Replied

"The ambulance is 3 minutes away."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Is someone with Agent David."

"Yes, Special Agent Lee and her husband Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Ok, good."

"Sorry, I have to go. I have to call the director of NCIS and the M.E."

"Ok."

After he was off the phone, he called NCIS to get Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Gibbs, it's McGee, Ziva's being shot, we need back-up two teams. We have a crime scene too. Please get Ducky and Palmer."

"Ok. McGee, I'll get Ducky."

**4 hours later at the hospital**

Ziva was sent to the UNI hospital, because it was the closes to them.

Tony wasn't happy about this, but he didn't show it. He knew people from this hospital when he was dating Jeanne Benoit. He hoped that she still didn't work here.

"Hello, Ms. David, I'm your nurse today. My name is Carla."

"It's Da-veed."

"Sorry. Ms. Da-veed. Is someone been called for you today?"

"My husband was with me when I got shot."

"Do you know who shot you Ms. Da-veed."

"You don't need to ask me these question. NCIS is in control of this. My husband Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, as our boss Director Gibbs working on it with Lee and McGee. I'm Special Agent David-DiNozzo."

"Is your husband coming today?"

"Yes, he should be here soon. He had to get our daughter from day-care."

"Ok."

Just then the door opened, "Hi, Ziva, I'm Dr. Jeanne Benoit. I will be your doctor while you are with us."

"Can I please get another doctor. Sorry Dr. Benoit. It's Personal."

"Sorry, Ms. David."

"It's Da-veed."

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

The door opened again, and this time, it was Tony who was pushing a pram with 15 months old Sara-Jay.

"Ziva, sorry I took so long but Gibbs was question me, Lee and McGee and then I had to Sara for the day care." Said Tony

Jeanne and Carla turned around to see Tony standing there with his daughter.

"Oh…Crap." Said Tony, as he saw the two woman

"Tony DiNardo" Said Carla

"Anthony DiNozzo." Said Jeanne

"Special Agent DiNozzo." Said Tony

"But I thought your name was Tony DiNardo." Said Carla

"It was at one time. When I was undercover on a mission for my former-boss." Said Tony

"What you left NCIS?" Asked Jeanne

"No. I'm still with NCIS. I'm just my former-boss was sadly killed a few years ago." Said Tony

"Oh. So your now married with a daughter. I see." Said Jeanne, as she was mad with him

"Yeah. Ziva David. Or should I say, Special Agent Ziva David is my wife and this is our daughter Sara-Jay Hope DiNozzo." Said Tony, very proud of his wife and daughter

"Oh. Ok." Said Jeanne, and she left the room.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**I HOPE TO UPDATE SOON… BUT I'M BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW SO I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL UPDATE AGAIN**

**CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR PHOTO'S.**

**PLEASE REVIEW  
PLEASE REVIEW**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TonyDiNozzoFan101**


	2. AN

G'day Guys,

G'day Guys,

Sorry this is not an update!

Sorry my maths assignment is due Next Thursday Week and my English assignment is due Friday this week.

I will update in the school holidays in September / October ok.

BY THE WAY

To the Australian Reader's,

NCIS IS BACK NEXT WEEK. TUESDAY 8.30

RECOIL IS ON YAY FINALLY

AND SEASON 6 IS GETTING FAST TRACK TO CHANNEL TEN

IT SAID THAT IN THE TV WEEK LAST WEEK.

ONLY 3 ep to go of SEASON 5

TonyDiNozzoFan101

p.s

it's sad Hockeyroos are out of the final at the games… but they did great work

Go Nikki Hudson (32) the Queenslander my favourite field player. Who just last week played 300th games for the land of OZ.

Go.. Rachel Imison (17) the Victorian Goalkeeper, and my favourite all time hockey player. Great work Rachel. At the games

GO AUSTRALIA. GO THE KOOKAS…. WHO CAN STILL GO FOR GOLD….

**GO AUSTRALIA GO**

**AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE**

**OI OI OI**


	3. The Hospital

Chapter 2 – The Hospital

**I have finally update YAY**

**Thanks for review guys. **

**Chapter 2 – The Hospital **

Tony felt as if he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. His wife had been shot twice, once in the shoulder and once in the stomach. However that wasn't the end of his nightmares. His ex-girlfriend was Ziva's doctor and her nurse was his ex's best friend.

Jeanne had left the room, but unfortunately Carla was still present. "Can I hold my daughter?" asked Ziva, to the nurse to change the situation to her and off her husband, as the nurse was just standing there watching Tony interact with Sara. "Ok sure but please keep her to your right-side," said Carla. "Thanks Carla," said Tony, as he got Sara out of her pram and told Sara to be careful with her mother and put Sara carefully on to Ziva's hospital bed. "Ok, I'm going to go now, I will see you soon. I need to go see Dr. Benoit," said Carla as she left the room. "Well this is crap. I am glad that you will only be here for a week or two," said Tony. "So I'm not going to go to Bethesda then?" asked Ziva. "No, Gibbs has ordered for you to have protection here. We both agreed that it would be easier for you stay puts," said Tony. "Ok, so who's on protection detail first?" asked Ziva. "Agents Matthews and Smith will be on first. McGee and Lee will be here tomorrow morning to relieve them," replied Tony. "Is Sara going to day-care, while I'm in here?" Asked Ziva. "No, Gibbs has given me three weeks off as the team is not in to work. Jones and Adams' teams are working our case." Said Tony.

Carla came back after an hour.

"Sorry Mr…DiNa- Sorry Mr. DiNozzo, but visiting hours are over and Ms. David needs her rest," said Carla. "It's DiNozzo. Not David. My wife only goes by David at work. It's too weird with two DiNozzo's," said Tony.

"Ok. Sorry Mr DiNozzo you have to leave now," said Carla. "Sure, when my agents get here I will," said Tony, as he got their daughter down from the bed and put her back in her pram. He gave Ziva a kiss and told her that he loved her and that he would see her in the morning. He also said that they had to get her statement sometime the next day as well. He also told her to get some rest and not worry about them as they would be fine. "Tony, can you please call my father for me?" she asked as they were leaving. "Sure. I will call both of our fathers," said Tony, as the door opened and two men walked in and nearly scaring Carla to death.

"Special Agent David and Special Agent DiNozzo, we're reporting for duty as order by Director Gibbs," said Agent Matthews. "Good, Matthews and Adams, take care of my wife please," said Tony, as he and Sara left the room. Not soon after they left the room, Adams walked out with Carla. "Adams?" Tony asked. "DiNozzo, Matthews is staying in the room with Agent David, I'm staying outside the room," explained Adams. "Ok. I will be back at 0800 hours with McGee and Lee," said Tony. "Ok. Sure thing DiNozzo," said Adams

"I'm leaving now. I have to bath and feed Sara. Carla, I have now done all the paperwork for the hospital, plus I wrote my mobile phone numbers and home number down, in case anything happens to my wife. Just call me straight away ok," said Tony. "Ok but if you don't answer?" asked Carla. "Director Gibbs, the director of NCIS, home, mobile and work numbers are there too," said Tony. "Ok," said Carla, after DiNozzo and his daughter left the hospital.

In the hospital car park, Tony got to his 4WD. He had just un-locked the car, and was about to open the back door, when someone touched him on the shoulder. Straight away he moved the pram to safety, grabbing his gun and putting the weapon to their face. "You're jumpy today Tony," said Jeanne, as she moved back, to get away from the gun that was pointed at her face by her ex-boyfriend. "Yeah…So….My wife was shot twice today. I think I can be jumpy if I want to," said Tony. "Sure, I guess," said Jeanne. "What do you want Jeanne?," asked Tony, as he desperately wanted to get back home.

Tony put his SIG back in the holder. After he had done that, he got Sara out of the pram and put her into the child seat that is behind the passenger seat, so when Ziva or Tony were driving they could still see their daughter in the rear view mirror. "Tony can I just talk you?" cried Jeanne. After Tony put Sara in the 4WD, he closed the door and opened the back of the Ute, to put the pram in. As he put the pram in he finally answered Jeanne. "Ok. What do want to talk me about? How you accused me and my co-workers of murder?" he asked rather angrily, as he went to get into the driver's side. He turned the engine so he could put the windows down. "Tony please, I'm sorry for what I have done to you," pleaded Jeanne. "Really, you nearly got me fired. Did you know that Jeanne," said Tony, as he shut his door. "No. I didn't know that. Please can we talk? Sometime?" She asked. "How long will Ziva be in hospital?" he asked. "A week, maybe 2. It depends on how her recovery goes, and then she will need a month more off work," replied Jeanne. "Ok, thanks. Does Ziva know this? Doc?" asked Tony. "Yes, before you came into the room," replied Jeanne. "Are you working tomorrow?" asked Tony. "Yes I finish tonight at 10 and then I will be back at 12pm tomorrow," she Replied. "Fine then, dinner tomorrow here ok?" said Tony. "Ok sure," she said, and then she went back inside as Tony left.

**DiNozzo****'s House**

After Tony and Sara got home, he fed them both and also bathed Sara and got her ready for bed. Tony put Sara to bed at 7:30pm. Then he had a shower and then he sat down on the couch and put the T.V on while he called his father. After a few rings, Anthony DiNozzo Snr, answered his phone. "Hello."

"Papa, it's me Tony". "Oh son, are you ok? You don't sound too good?" asked his father. "Papa, it's Ziva, she was shot twice on the job," said Tony. "Anthony, is she ok?" asked his father worriedly. "Yes, Ziva will be in hospital for one or two week and then a month off from work." He replied. "Anthony I will there tomorrow ok. I will come and help you raise my grand daughter while her mother is out of action." Said Anthony Snr. They stay on the phone for an-other-half-hour. His father was going to go stay to Tony's place and Tony would come home and got him to take to the hospital.

Tony and his relationship with his father had got better after he and Ziva got married and Ziva fell pregnant with Sara. Anthony Snr decided to get back in his son's life. They now spoke twice a week. They last saw each other last month at an family reunion in Long Island.

After he spoke to his father he called Israel to speak to Chaim David, Ziva's father.

Her father was to busy to come to America but he send his love to his daughter and said he would coming to America in a week time.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**P.S. I will not be updating for two more weeks as my best friend as decided to help me out with my major weakness that is GRAMMER. So TonyDiNozzo4KateTodd is now going BETA my stories from now on.**

**Yay, Australia finally gets to see Judgement Day Part 1 on Tuesday 7****th**** September and then Judgement Day Part 2 on Tuesday 16****th**** September 2008.**

**And the new season starts soon…YAY**

**Author Note:**

**Today I made a deal with my mother for my last school holidays, that on the first day I will be out with my sisters getting my tattoo and then from the first Sunday to the first Wednesday I would do housework and that includes my bedroom.**

**And then I am going to an 18****th**** on the Friday/ Saturday.**

**Sometime we are going to go and get our new LCD TV. It's 50'' and a WII, camera and maybe an DVD player if I'm lucky? For my bedroom because I'm now 18 and finally getting a TV in my bedroom. YAY**


	4. Father

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Chapter 3 – Father**

Tony had woken up four times during the night because Sara-Jay was crying for her mother. After the fourth time, Tony got Sara out of her crib and took her into Ziva and his bedroom so that she could sleep with him. Sara spend the rest of the night asleep on her father's chest. At that moment, Tony decided to let Sara stay in their bed while Ziva was in hospital.

Tony got up 7, when Sara started to jump up and down on the bed.

"Sara-Jay, please settled down for Dada," said Tony, as he woke up.

"So dada," said Sara to her father as he got out of the bed.

"Sara, come on, let's get some breakfast for us and then I need to have shower," said Tony

An hour later they were on the road to the hospital to visit Ziva. At 9am, half-hour after they arrived at the hospital; Tony had to leave to get his father from the airport. After checking to see if it was alright with the nurses and the doctors, Tony left Sara-Jay with her mother.

At the airport an hour later, Tony was waiting for his father, Anthony Dinozzo Snr to arrive. 25 minutes later, Tony saw his father coming towards him.

"Anthony, my son, how are you? How is my favourite daughter-in-law today?" asked Anthony Snr.

"Hello Papa, I'm good however tired as Sara woke me up a lot last night. Ziva is better this morning then she was yesterday and papa Ziva is your only daughter-in-law," answered Tony. "How are you?"

"I'm good Anthony but I do wish I had came to you see at a better time," said his father. "Papa, let me get your things to my house and then we will go to the hospital," said Tony. "Ok, but where is my granddaughter at the moment?" asked his father looking around.

"At the hospital with Ziva and my agents," replied Tony.

After the two of them left the airport they went to Tony's and Ziva's house so Tony could drop off his fathers bags. He put his father's things in the lounge room because it is the closest room to the front door. After he was finished, he went back to the car.

"Papa I need to go to the Navy Yard first. Do you want to come see my workplace?" asked Tony.

"Sure Anthony," replied Anthony Snr.

**At the Navy Yard**

After Tony and Anthony got out of the car they went straight up to saved room. No-one from the Major Case Response Unit was there because they were at the hospital. Gibbs was at Tony desk, and he was talking to Agent Jones and Adams about the case. Tony and Anthony walked up to them.

Tony turned to his father and said, "Papa, you can sit there at this desk, its Ziva's," said Tony. His father agreed to this idea and sat down at Ziva's desk.

"Boss has she being interrogated yet?" asked Tony. As he went to his own desk and stood next to Gibbs.

"Jones and Adams continue on with the cases please, report back to me later. Dinozzo who's, that man at David's desk?" asked Gibbs to Tony as he got up from the desk and made his way to the lifts.

"Boss," said Tony. "I would like you to meet my father, Anthony David Dinozzo Snr. Papa, this is the big boss of NCIS. My former-supervisory, Director Leroy Jethro Gibbs," said Tony.

"Hello Director Gibbs, how are you?"

"Good and please call me Jethro," Gibbs replied. "DiNozzo, why are you here? You should be at the hospital with your wife and uh….. Where's Sara-Jay?"

"At the hospital with her Ima," replied DiNozzo.

"Go to the hospital. That's an order Tony, and take your father with you. Also tell Ziva that we love her and to get better soon and that I will see her tomorrow night," said Gibbs.

At the hospital, Jeanne and Carla were in the room with Ziva. Jeanne was entertaining Sara-Jay while Carla changed Ziva dressing and after she finished Ziva was able to put her own P.J's on, which made her happy. After that Sara-Jay went to her mother and said, "Up mama up,"

"Sure, Carla, can you pick up my daughter for me?" asked Ziva. "Ok" came the reply from Carla. Carla put Sara on the bed for Ziva.

"Mama do hair. Dada did bad," said Sara.

"Ok sweetie, I know Dada sucks at doing your hair," replied Ziva, sitting up in the bed and getting a hair brush from the bedside table. "Let's just clip it back honey," she said as she put her hair into two clips. It was half-up and half-down.

"Mrs Dinozzo, can I ask you a personal question?" asked Jeanne.

"Ok," said Ziva, playing with her daughter.

"What was Tony like before I came into the picture, while I was in the picture and after me, also what is he like now?" she asked.

"Ok, well I have only known Tony for a year more then you have so we have only known each other for 7 years nearly 8 years," said Ziva.

"Really, I thought you knew Tony for four more years more than me," replied Jeanne.

"No I met Tony after a Special Agent at NCIS was shot by a terrorist. The person who murdered her was a double-agent, of Mossad and HAMAS," said Ziva.

"But the Special Agent that was killed by a terrorist died when I was dating Tony," said Jeanne.

"Yes, a Special Agent Paula Cassidy died when you were with my husband. When I met Tony Dinozzo, he and the NCIS team were grieving for Special Agent Caitlin Todd," said Ziva.

"Mama, sister named Caitlyn," said Sara.

"Yes that is true your older sister is Caitlyn Ava DiNozzo," said Ziva.

"What happened to her?" asked Carla. "My daughter, Caitlyn, was born at 6 months. Catie passed away 3 weeks later, she had bad health from birth," said Ziva, as she cried for her oldest daughter as she thought of her.

"How old would she be now?" asked Jeanne.

"She would be 3. Her birthday is 16th April," said Ziva.

"Ok, I'm sorry for your loss," said Jeanne quietly.

"Thank you," replied Ziva.

"So did that change Tony?" asked Jeanne.

"I have seen my husband, Anthony David Dinozzo, go through, grieve, happiness, sadness, anger and heartbroken, but every time he has picked himself back up and looked for a positive situation. I have also seen Tony get promoted to supervisor and back to Senior Field Agent and again back to supervisory agent," said Ziva.

"WOW! Tony has been through a lot," said Carla.

"Yes, he has. Not only that has he been through a lot when he was only 10. He lost his mother to lung cancer, at 15 he lost his father's parent's in a car accident, at 19, he lost his other grand parent's to cancer, one had a brain tumour and the other had liver cancer at the age of 23. Then at 37 he lost his first daughter to health problems because I was too stress and had health troubles myself so I gave birth at 6 months instead of 9 months," said Ziva.

Just then Tony and his father Anthony Dinozzo Snr walked into the room as Ziva spoke about her husband.

"Are you talk about me now?" asked Tony, walking up to the hospital bed and giving his wife a kiss on the lips and he grabbed his daughter from the hospital bed. His daughter screamed out in happiness to see her father and her grandfather who she called "Pa Pa". "Dada. Dada. Pa Pa. Pa Pa." said Sara-Jay.

"Sara-Jay, Sara-Jay, my little daddy's girl, how are you honey?" asked Tony.

"Good Dada," replied Sara.

"That's good honey," replied Tony, as he hugged and kissed his daughter. His daughter hugged her father back.

"Sweetie, go say hi to your grandfather," said Ziva as Tony gave Sara to her grandfather. "Sara-Jay my favourite grandchild how are you?" asked Anthony.

"Good, Papa," replied Sara

**End of Chapter 3!**

**Thanks to Amy aka TonyDiNozzo4KateTodd for beta my stories and of course this story… Thanks mate**

**Please**** review thanks**

**YAY Tuesday night NCIS season 6.1 last man standing…. YAY finally… it's on in Aus….**

**TonyDiNozzoFan101**


	5. Dinner

**Sorry it has being so long but I have being busy with school but the good news is that the formal/ prom was on last Wednesday before the storms and flooding of South-East Queensland and graduation was yesterday; it was lucky to go ahead.**

**Chapter 4 – Dinner**

At the hospital, the group were talking when Tony remember that he told Jeanne that he would have dinner with her. "Jeanne, do you still want to have dinner and talk to me?" asked Tony.

"Why does the doctor need to talk Tony about Ziva, she can do it here with Ziva in the room," said Anthony Snr.

"Uh….um…..Pa, Doctor Benoit is my ex-girlfriend. When we broke up we ended it on very bad terms, so we need talk. Jeanne why don't my father and daughter come to dinner with us, so Ziva can rest," said Tony.

"Ok," came the reply from the young doctor.

**2 Hours later at the restaurant**

"So can you son explain to me this whole situation? Because I'm confused," said Anthony.

"Well Pa, I will start from the beginning ok," replied Tony, as he and Anthony Snr, sit next each other with Sara between them in a high chair and Jeanne was next to Tony, as they were sitting at round table at restaurant, at the Smoking Guns Restaurant.

"Anthony my son that would be a great place to start always," replied Anthony.

"Ok pa," replied Tony, as Tony finished his sentence, the waiter came to table to get their orders for their meal.

"My daughter will have the chicken nuggets and chips and I will have the chicken risotto and for drinks we will XXXX and water," said Tony,

"I will have the same as my son and a rum and coke," said Anthony.

"I will have a meat lover pizza and Lemon, Lime and Bitters," said Jeanne.

"Ok, thank you, I will be back with your drinks," said the waiter.

5 minutes later, the drinks came to them.

"Tony, are you going to start? Or me?" asked Jeanne.

"Ok, I'm going to start form the beginning ok. Well my boss who is now the director of NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, when he retired NCIS a few years ago, I was promote to team supervisor, and Jenny Shepard, who was the first ever female director of armed federal Agency, well, as I was in charge of the team who is the major cases response team, Jenny put me undercover to date the daughter of an arms dealer; Jeanne here was the daughter of the frog that was his code name. His real name was Rene Benoit. Well to skip the little bits. Gibbs was back again and I was de-promoted back to the senior field agent, Jeanne and I fell in love. I hid it from the team but most importantly I hid it form my partner Ziva but in the end, I told Jeanne the true after my car was blown up in front of her. I broke both of our hearts. Ziva helped me out of it and then Jeanne's father was found dead in the bay and Jeanne said I killed him," said Tony.

"Tony I only said that because you broke my heart I thought it was the only way to get you back for what you did to me. I'm sorry," said Jeanne.

"It's ok, I got it but I want you to know you nearly got me fired and put in jail just like Charles Stirling who got me put in jail because I got him fired," said Tony.

"What Anthony?" asked his father.

"Charles Stirling got me into jail after I got him fired for changing blood sample. He chopped of an Jane Doe legs and set a crime scene up with some of my blood form when I was undercover with Ziva and I got hit and I was bleeding, a carpet fibre from my car, an glove of mine and an teeth mark of mine after I ate an apple in the lab," said Tony

"Oh my god, when did that happened?" asked Jeanne. "A week after Ziva and I first went undercover and that was 3 months after I met Ziva David," said Tony

**One week late****r**

Ziva was released from the hospital, and was on sick leave for a month. After Ziva returned back to work she was on desk duty a month and then light duties for an extra two weeks.

_End of Chapter 4_

NEXT CHAPTER IS SET 4 YEARS LATER

**Last Chapter should be up soon**

**Please review**


	6. 4 Years On

Chapter 5 – Four Year Later

It had being a long four years for the Major Case Response Team at NCIS. A lot had happened in those years, the team was different again but it was better for all involved. Tony had the team, where he was being the team leader for the six years but now it was time for him to move on to better places. Tony DiNozzo was promoting to the role of Assistant Director after the former Assistant Director Roy Wilson retired. Tony was now the second important person at Naval Criminal Investigate Service, he was the first person beyond legend and a famous NCIS Special Agent turn Director; Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The team change again when Tony left and Timothy McGee was promoted to Supervisory Special Agent, and Ziva David was promoted to Senior Field Agent. Michelle Lee was still on the team was still the Junior Special Agent. Now, there also was another new newbie (or Probie in McGee and DiNozzo minds), this agent name was Harriet Hughes.

Tony was now located upstairs and cross the way from the Director Gibbs office and on the other side of MTAC.

Ziva and Tony were still happily married and raised their daughter Sara-Jay Hope but now they also had another daughter named Jennifer Elizabeth after Former NCIS Director Jenny Shepard and Tony's Mother; who passed away when Tony was only ten years old. They also had a son named Benjamin Jethro after Gibbs and Ziva's Father.

McGee and Abby were happily married with a son and a daughter; Todd and Rebecca. Palmer and Lee are now engaged to be married the next summer.

McGee had only written three books about L.J Tibbs, he wrote Deep Six, Rock Hollow and Changes Good or Bad. Also he wrote his final book about the character of L.J Tibbs based on Gibbs move from the from Special Agent of the Major Case Response Team to the Director of an armed federal agency. All three books well on the charts and people on the team loved the team or the characters as they all didn't know that they all really exist. People wanted a new book from Thom E. Gemcity but Tim McGee said no as he thought the story was finished.

Two years ago, Tim's sister; Sarah decided to go her big brother, and ask him to co-write a two part novel about two NCIS cases. The first one about her case with NCIS, when the she was set up to be rape when she was in college and the murder of a sailor. The other was when Ziva was shot and nearly could have died. It took them two years to write this book. The book was released and two months later the media wanted to interview the NCIS team and the two authors.

Rove Live won the interview with them; Rove came back to the land down under; to interview them at the Navy Yard in Washington. The interview got more people to buy the book and a lot of people, to think about a career with the Marines Corp, the Navy and also NCIS. They had tried to get Gibbs to attend the interview but he said "no". The interview had the three young DiNozzo children, Ziva and Tony DiNozzo, Tim and Sarah McGee.

End of Chapter

This was going to be the last chapter for this story but I thought to write another about Jeanne life 4 years on.

The last chapter will be up sometime this week.

I hope soon a get few chapter up My Girls and Our Life.

TonyDiNozzoFan101


	7. Jeanne's Return

Thanks to Amy for being my beta this story for me. Thanks mate.

**Chapter 6 - ****Jeanne's Return **

Jeanne Benoit walking into the main entrance of NCIS at Washington Navy Yard it was only the second she had being. The last time she was here; she was here because of father's death.

After she had signed in she was on her way up to the bull pin because she was not allowed up to Tony's office as if was only for NCIS staff and agents.

Anthony Snr had moved in near DiNozzo House after retired 2 years ago. He would look after Sara, Jenni and Ben for Ziva and Tony while they were at work. The three kids were with Anthony Snr house.

Sara is now 5 and half, Jenni is now 3 and Ben is now 1.

The team did not any active cases today so again it was paperwork to do.

"Excuse me, Special Agent David?" said Jeanne, to Ziva when she saw her at her desk which was Tony's desk when he was a Senior Field Agent.

"It's Special Agent DiNozzo. I have not being Special Agent David for 2 years," replied Ziva

"Sorry," replied Jeanne

"May I help," said Ziva, then she look up and saw that it was Jeanne. "Jeanne, what for you doing here?" asked Ziva

"I would like to talk you and Tony if that is possible if you guys are not busy," she replied

"I am free but I believe Tony is in a meeting in MTAC," said Ziva

"Then can I talk you then," said Jeanne

"Sure, let's go to Tony's Office for quite then," said Ziva

"Ok then," said Jeanne

"Tim, I am going to go Tony's Office," asked Ziva to her boss.

"Sure take your time; we don't any active case but if dispatch call I will need you back," said McGee

"Sure boss," said Ziva

"Ok," replied McGee

"Boss, who is that women with Ziva?" asked Agent Hughes

"Jeanne Benoit. Now do that paperwork that I need 3 hours ago, thank you," said McGee

**Tony's Assistant Office**

"Special Agent DiNozzo, Assistant Director DiNozzo is in MTAC with Director Gibbs," said Tony's assistant Rebecca Wilson, as the women walked into Tony's Office area. Just like the Director Office area for Gibbs, Tony's had an assistant. Rebecca Wilson had a desk, a chair and filing cabinets in her room with two couches for visits for Tony. This room was little then the assistant of Director as the person was not as important as Taylor Bryant, the assistant to Director Gibbs. The other reason why this room was smaller was because this room a children area for the DiNozzo kids to play.

"I know where Assistant Director DiNozzo is Rebecca but I am going to use his office to speak with Ms. Benoit," said Ziva

"But Special Agent DiNozzo, you need to have permission from Assistant Director DiNozzo to use his office," said Rebecca

"Fine Rebecca call him then," said Ziva

Rebecca got onto the phone to MTAC

"MTAC, McAdams speaking,"

"Joey, it's Rebecca Wilson here, can I please speak with Assistant Director DiNozzo,"

"Rebecca, please wait, Assistant Director DiNozzo is busing talking with Director of FBI and Director Gibbs,"

"Ok,"

To Jeanne and Ziva

"Sorry I have to wait. He is busy,"

"Just give me the phone," said Ziva

"McAdams, Senior Field Agent DiNozzo here let me speak to Assistant Director DiNozzo now. If doesn't hurry up, tell him that I can still kill him 18 different ways with a paperclip," said Ziva

"Ok, Special Agent DiNozzo," said McAdams

A moment later Tony got onto the phone, "This is Assistant Director DiNozzo, how may I help you?" asked Tony

"Well, Assistant Director DiNozzo you give permission for your wife to borrow your office, so tell your assistant Miss Wilson to let in," said Ziva

"Ok, Special Agent DiNozzo, please pass the phone to Rebecca for me," said Tony

"Rebecca, my wife has permission to use my office when ever she wants to use it I am there, especially when I am in an important meeting with the FBI," said Tony

"Yes, Assistant Director DiNozzo," said Rebecca

"Good, tell Special Agent DiNozzo I will be back in 10 minutes," said Tony, then he hang up.

"Special Agent DiNozzo, you may use Assistant Director DiNozzo. He has told me that he will back and needing his office in 10 minutes," said Rebecca

"Ok sure," said Rebecca

**Tony's Office**

Ziva sat in Tony's desk chair and while Jeanne sat opposite in a chair in front of his desk.

"Jeanne, why are you here?" asked Ziva, as moved some of Tony's paperwork, you could tell that he was busy before the meeting in MTAC as he had lot of cases files opened on desk and reading them.

"Well I really would have liked to talk to both you and Tony but he is busy, I will talk what I came to see you about when he arrives," said Jeanne

"Well, we have 10 minutes, so let's talk about something then," said Ziva

"Ok, well how is Sara now?" asked Jeanne, as she thought to make small talk with Ziva.

"Sara is now 5 most 6. Now also Tony and I have two other kids, as you can on the wall, Jenni is 3 and Ben is 1," said Ziva, "Are you married or got any kids? Jeanne," asked Ziva

"Yes, I got 3 years ago to Police Officer named Jeff Ryan. We have twins. Rachel and Tyler, they are 18months old," said Jeanne

"What department is he from?" asked Ziva

"Jeff is an homicide detective with metro," replied Jeanne

"To think your ex is an ex-cop," said Ziva, as she thought Jeanne knew that Tony was ex-police officer, detective or homicide detective to correct.

"I know, I always said after John I would never go out with a police officer," said Jeanne

"John? John who?" asked Ziva, confused, as she meant Tony.

"My ex-finance, John Carson, he was an metro homicide detective," said Jeanne

"You mean, John Carson that was killed in the line of duty in early 2007?" asked Ziva

"Yes, did you know him?" asked Jeanne

"Yeah, we worked with metro on his last case. Actually Tony was John when he was killed, he had tried to save him, well tried to stop the bleeding that is," said Ziva

"Tony was there," said Jeanne

"Yes, they had became friends on that case, it had hit Tony hard," said Ziva

"It had hit me hard too. You were surprised when I just told you about John and you were the first one to bring up the fact that my ex was a cop. Who did you mean," replied Jeanne

"Tony," replied Ziva

"Tony was cop?" asked Jeanne

"Yes he was an homicide detective in Baltimore before he started at NCIS," said Ziva

"So I didn't know him all then. I would have never guessed that Tony was a cop or ever a federal agent," said Jeanne

"Well he was an undercover agent, so you are not supposed to know that he was an agent or former cop," said Ziva

"True, so Tony was a lot of photo up in here," said Jeanne

"Yes he does. In the squad room, we can pin up a few photos and have a few in frames on our desks but not that many. That was the first order of business for Tony was to put up the photos here," said Ziva

Tony's Office was set out that there a desk that went all the way along back wall. The desk had the purpose of a place to organize files in piles. It also had 5 computer monitors on it. So one side had the paperwork on it and the rest had the computer monitors. In the middle of the desk it had a special keyboard and a special mouse that you just click of a button to use which monitor you wanted. They included one had shown the different time zones and the times of the world, another one had a search engine opened (to search for anything you want too, the internet and etc.), another one had a computer program opened that shown the open and cold cases that NCIS have, another one had security camera for naval base and the last one was for a back up if there was a problem with any of the other monitors. Also on this desk had a printer. Under the desk it had all the towers, and two rows of books. Down half of the left side of the room had filing cabinet's full of case files. There were 6 filing cabinets in total and they all had 5 drawers each. 5 of them were full of case files and the last had the all forms you would need to run a federal agency. Down the rest of the left side it had single couch and bar area. The wall right in front of Tony's desk had to Wall LCD TV on it and poster about NCIS. There was a couch for two in the corner and another single couch, in the middle of the couches was an coffee table, near the double door entrance to the office. There also was another little coffee table in front of other couch. Ziva as got up from the chair to show Jeanne as a proud mother or proud wife would the pictures on Tony's wall. As she show Jeanne the pictures she point out who was in them. If photo was one early and young version of someone she would tell Jeanne the year the photo was taken and how old the person was in the photo. In front on the TV's was a conference table with 4 computer chairs around it. Tony's desk was huge L shape. The long side of it went along the side of the wall of the right of the office. Next to the door two wooden boxes that had toys for the kids in there. There were two chairs in front of Tony's desk for meeting.

"So can explain the entire photos on the wall," said Jeanne

"Ok sure, I will start near the day," said Ziva

"Ok," said Jeanne

"These photo's are of Tony's Family, my family, NCIS teams, our kids," said Ziva

"Ok," said Jeanne

In the photos were:

October 2003, it had Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Tom Dobbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Vivian Blackadder.

October 2003, it had Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Caitlyn Todd.

December 2003 Christmas Party – Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tom Morrow, Anthony DiNozzo, Abby, Ducky, Gerald and Kate

September 2004 – Gibbs, Tony, Kate, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, Tom Morrow, Tim McGee

November 2004 – Tony, Sandy (the blinded girl), Gibbs, Kate, Ducky, McGee, Palmer

April 2005 – McGee, Gibbs, Kate, Tony

May 2005 – Tony, Kate

May 2005 – McGee and Abby

May 2005 – Tony, McGee and Kate

August 2005 – Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Jenny

December 2005 – Tony, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Jenny, Ducky and Palmer

September 2006 – Tony, McGee, Lee, Ziva

October 2006 – Tony, McGee, Ziva, Gibbs

1978 – Tony, Anthony, Elizabeth

1984 – Ziva, Ari, Tali, Eli, Marie

2008 – Ziva and Tony

2012 – Ziva, Tony, Sara (the day Sara was born)

2011 – Ziva and Tony (their wedding)

2011 – Gibbs, Anthony, Ziva, Tony, Eli, McGee (their wedding)

2011 – Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Eli, Ziva, Tony, Anthony (their wedding)

2014 – Ziva, Sara, Tony and Jenni (the day Jenni was born)

2016 – Ziva, Sara, Jenni, Tony and Ben (the day Ben was born)

2018 – Gibbs, Ziva, Sara, Tony

They also were a few photos of the team after Tony leave.

After the Ziva told Jeanne about the entire photo's and how was in them.

Just then Tony walked and had a smile on his face but when he saw Jeanne seating in front of his desk and his wife seating in his chair at his desk. He lost his smile and went into professionally version of himself.

"Excuse me, Special Agent DiNozzo, why are you behind the desk of the Assistant Director?" asked Tony

"Well, he was not using it," she replied

"Special Agent DiNozzo, you are not going to use the excuse I used on Air Force One about the president of United States of America,"

"When you do that?" asked Jeanne

"September 2003, oh remember that was the day we met Secret Service Agent Caitlin Todd. She asked me what I was doing his chair," said Tony

"I thought Caitlin is an NCIS Special Agent?" asked Jeanne

"Was," replied Tony sadly

"What you mean 'was'," asked Jeanne

"Jeanne, Kate Todd was killed in the line of duty. Kate was right next to me when she was shot in the head," said Tony

"Kate Todd was an Secret Service Agent before she became an NCIS Special Agent," said Ziva

"Oh my, I am sorry," said Jeanne

"Thank you," replied Tony

"Jeanne, well Tony is here now so what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Ziva

"Well, I want to say how sorry I am about the accusing you of murdering my father. Just because I was upset, angry and that I hate you. I shouldn't accusing of crime that you didn't do," said Jeanne

"Jeanne that was 10 years ago, I had broke your heart. I had lied to you. I should be the one who should be sorry," said Tony

"You were just doing your job. You were following by your boss," said Jeanne

"I know but does mean I should followed the orders by Former Director Shepard and should have got so close to you," said Tony

"Well it happened and now we both have husband/ wife's and kids," said Jeanne

"You have kids?" asked Tony, as finally got to sit in his chair after Ziva got up and sat on his desk.

"Yes. Twins, a girl and boy, they are 18 months old now," said Jeanne proudly

"What are they names?" asked Tony

"Rachel Maria and Tyler Matthew Ryan," said Jeanne

"So let me guess, are you married to guy named Ryan?" asked Tony, Ziva hit on the head for saying that.

"Why did you do that for?" asked Tony, like he didn't know why she hit him.

"For being stupid, Anthony Dean DiNozzo," replied Ziva

"Please no full names, Former Mossad Officer, Senior Field Agent, Special Agent Ziva Anne David," replied Tony

"Ok then, Former Senior Homicide Detective, Former Senior Field Agent, Former Supervisory Field Agent, Assistant Director of NCIS; Assistant Director Anthony Dean DiNozzo," replied Ziva

"So Jeanne, who did you married?" asked Tony

"A homicide detective with metro named Jeff Ryan," replied Jeanne

"Oh, he is a great guy," said Tony

"How do you know him?" asked Jeanne

"Yes, I a case with him years; when he was a Probie. Plus now that I am a Assistant Director of an armed federal agency; I know most the LEO's around especially in D.C," said Tony

"Ok," replied Jeanne

"Special Agent DiNozzo, is all your paperwork up to date for McGee?" asked Tony

"Yes, Assistant Director," said Ziva

"Why? You two are married with three children and here at work you talk about ranking and calling each other Assistant Director or Special Agent," said Jeanne

"That is because here at NCIS, we are professionally and co-worker. At home we are a happily married couple with 3 great kids," said Tony

"Ok," said Jeanne

The phone rang

"Hello, NCIS Assistant Director DiNozzo, how may I help you?" asked Tony

**End of Story.**

**I would post this early but the internet is down again for third day in row… Stupid Optus. It was down all Sunday. It was down half day Monday and now it's down again. I should be able watch "Cloak" but my TV is down. We run our TV through Optus/ Foxtel. It's went down at 19:57. Now it's back on at 21:59 and NCIS is finished… It sucks…… but RUSH is on….**

**Please review this last chapter.**

**Thank you to the people who took their time to read this story and review it for me.**


End file.
